


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by ElDiablito_SF



Series: Lightbringer Verse [11]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but pre-threesome, grown ass men being ridiculous, mentions of lube, no actual sex here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Oh no, an unfortunate incident sends the oil under the bed.  Who's gonna go get it?  Yup, that's the premise.





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pianka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianka/gifts).



> Mer gave me an excellent prompt for this: "I'm stuck, I'm stuck!" Thanks, Mer! <3

James had been incredibly valiant as he leapt across the bed to catch the small jar of oil, heroic even, with the speed of a cheetah and the grace of a gazelle. Still, the damn thing had fallen off and rolled underneath the bed, immune to supplication and lacking decency.

“Well, I guess someone’s taking it dry tonight,” Thomas smirked and stretched lazily to the great dismay of both his lovers.

“Um… no,” Silver retorted, “ _Someone_ is most certainly not. Someone needs to go under there and retrieve the bloody thing.”

“Be my guest,” Thomas shrugged. “You’re young and spry.”

“He’s… um…” James attempted to protest only to stop mid-word and blush furiously.

Luckily, Silver was perfectly capable of coming to his own aid. “I have one bloody leg, you pompous git!”

“And you’re the smallest one of us,” Thomas pointed out. “Surely, you don’t think either James or I will fit under there.”

“ _You’re_ the one who dropped it!” Silver huffed. “What kind of a man does that at a critical moment like this?” He pointed between their naked bodies with growing desperation.

“I only dropped it because you kicked me,” Thomas pointed out, without skipping a beat.

“I kicked you because you tried to tickle me, all right? We have boundaries, and that is one you’re not supposed to cross.”

“We could get a long stick,” James finally suggested a bit helplessly. He did not anticipate his helpful suggestion to lead to general merriment, and yet, both Silver and Thomas tittered like children at that. “I mean an actual long stick, like a broomstick… Oh hush, you two! You’re honestly no help, either one of you!”

“Maybe,” Silver proposed thoughtfully, “we can get the cat to do it.”

“It’s not tuna flavored oil, is it?” Thomas sighed with growing impatience. “Look, John, don’t be such a child, and just… go under there. The sooner you retrieve that vial, the sooner we can… resume our plans for the night.”

“If I go down there, I get to fuck James,” Silver pronounced, fixing Thomas with a long look.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” James sighed. “You are seriously making conditions? On _that_.”  
Both Silver and Thomas looked at each other across the expanse of the oversized bed, neither one of them saying a thing. It made the hair on the back of James’ head stand on ends.

“Isn’t that something _I_ should have a say in?” he finally asked.

Silver scooted back up the bed, drawing the sheets over himself like a wounded animal. Thomas suddenly discovered that his own nails were a fascinating subject worth studying. James glanced from one to the other with growing concern.

“Fine, we’ll decide this like men. Rock, paper, scissors.”

“Excuse me?” Thomas asked. Silver peeked out from under the covers with renewed interest.

“It’s a game that Joji… one of our old crewmates, had taught the men to play. Something from the Asian continent. You remember it, don’t you, John?”

Silver had crawled back out and rejoined the others. “That’s much better than flipping a coin, since we don’t have a three-sided coin,” he offered. “Rock beats scissors,” he began to explain to Thomas making a quick succession of hand gestures, “scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock. Now on the count of three we each show our hand.”

“But no cheating!” Thomas admonished.

“How the fuck would I cheat!” Silver scoffed.

Flint scooted to the middle of the bed with them. “On my count,” he said, forming a fist. “One, two… three!” His two fingers were extended in the sign of the scissors. Across from him, Thomas mirrored his gesture. Silver’s hand was out flat in front of him in the sign of paper. “Well..,” James smiled. “You lose, John.”

“Good, under the bed you go,” Thomas grinned complacently. 

“You’re both assholes,” Silver grumbled, moving his body to the edge of the bed, and sliding to the floor.

“We won fair and square,” James pointed out.

“You probably read each other’s thoughts,” Silver intoned from under the bed. “That’s exactly the kind of thing you would do. Mentally conspire against me.”

“We only do that when we’re trying to make you feel good, kitten,” Thomas placated, hanging his head off the bed to observe Silver’s progress. “How’s it going down there, darling? Do you have it yet?”  
“It’s dusty,” Silver’s mumbled reply traveled from underneath the mattress.

“Do you have it though?” James asked, his own head lowering from the bed to peek under.

“Look who’s in a huge hurry to get fucked,” Silver replied, bumping his head against the boards above him. “Ow! Fuck you both!”

“We did nothing,” James pointed out.

“I _have_ it,” Silver announced as he attempted to shimmy backwards from underneath the bed. “Fuck…”

“What now?” Thomas asked.

“I’m… I can’t get out,” came the response.

James’ widened his already huge, green eyes. “You can get out, you got in!” 

“I’m stuck..,” Silver said rather pathetically, and then more desperately, “I’m suck!”

“What part of you?” Thomas asked, lowering his feet to the floor, followed closely by James.

“My ass?”

“Well, put it back down, Jesus!” Thomas ordered.

“I am not raising it up!”

“Well, you must be!”

“Stand back,” James commanded Thomas, and assumed the position on the floor between Silver’s legs, grabbing the good one and attempting to pull him back out.

“Ow!” Silver howled. “You’re gonna take my fucking ass off!”

“Fantastic,” Thomas sighed. “We’ll have to use up all the oil to lubricate him from under the bed.”

“No, come on, just help me!” Silver whined like a sad puppy. “Get under here and just push it down or something.”

“You want me to go under the bed and push down on your ass?” Thomas asked.

In reply, Silver giggled like a teenage girl. James sighed, rolled his eyes, and then, with one powerful tug, yanked Silver from under the bed entirely.

“Well, would you look at that.” James crossed his arms, looking down at Silver’s shit-eating grin. “Not stuck at all, were you?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Silver continued to smile, his hand brandishing the vial triumphantly. “I really was stuck. Your Herculean strength liberated me.” He winked at James. “My hero.”

“Well, if you’re really so clumsy, why do you expect I’ll ever let you get inside me? You might get stuck there too!” Not to be outdone, James gave Silver a feral and lopsided smile of his own.

“Oh, stop pretending you would mind that, Captain,” Silver responded, licking his lips. 

Thomas collapsed back onto the mattress, his eyes closed, his forehead furrowed, his temples throbbing. “Well, now I’m too exhausted to fuck either one of you,” he pronounced with the air of a man horribly put upon.

Silver and James exchanged a glance, their eyes passing between Thomas’ prone body and their somehow undiminished erections.

“I’ll rock, paper, scissors you for it,” Silver suggested.

Flint grinned back and made a fist. “On the count of three…”


End file.
